You Can't Change the Past
by Lilolu
Summary: Okay, READ! Ginny is called upon to do something that she never would have thought possible. Can she face the man who bewitched her without falling in love? Plz, RR! ~Lilolu~


Hi, everyone! I have decided to rewrite this chapter to be more descriptive, which I like to think that I usually am, but even when I was writing this I knew that it was not my best and I would probably end up redoing it. So here I am! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who like it the way it is (Hannah-Freya, Angelike Riddle, and KitKat), and to Amy Lee, who brought it to my attention that I needed just a little more detail. I promise to try and keep the author's notes out of it, I usually don't do that and it won't be hard to stop! Thanks y'all! Luv ya,  
~Lilolu~  
Chapter One- The Beginning (Ginny)  
A girl with flaming red hair sat on a log on the beach, her red curls blowing behind her, revealing ears just as red from the cold. The year was 2000 and Ginny Weasley was nineteen-years-old. She stared out to the sea in the small British town of Bayville, one of the few places unchanged by the war. The water was cold and gray and it was difficult to tell where the sky began and the sea ended. A storm was blowing in from the north and Ginny said the few words to the spell to keep her dry when it began to rain. She turned and looked back to the small town where muggles and wizards alike had flocked for spring vacation. She pulled her eyes away from the children, giddy with freedom and returned her gaze to the sea, wanting more then anything to apparate across the ocean to America, where the terror was minimal. She had lost so many loved ones since the war had begun two friends from school and her brother, Charlie. A silent tear fell down her face at the memory of her brother.  
She wiped it away quickly and pulled out a piece of paper and read it over carefully again,  
Miss Weasley,  
I request that you join Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, your brother, and I in the town of Bayville, England. We have an important matter to discuss, please arrive promptly on Thursday, May 5th. The address is Number 7, Knight Court. You will find a map on the back of the note. Thank you!  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Ginny turned the note over and looked at the map. She found the beach, which was where she had walked as soon as she got off the train, and put her finger there. An arrow sprouted on the page and pointed in the direction she needed to travel in. She followed the arrow and finally came to a rundown shack. Shutters hung by one nail and several windows were broken. Muggles passed by, not even bothering to look at it, much like the leaky cauldron. She walked up to the door.  
She brought her hand up to knock, but quickly brought it down again, "What am I doing here?" she said to herself. "I haven't seen these people, except for Harry and Ron, in nearly two years. I have nothing to do with the war! I am a quiet reporter for the Daily Prophet, writing my daily column, making my living!" suddenly she was interrupted by the door.  
There stood Harry, "Talking to ourselves, are we?" She threw her arms around Harry, breathing him in. He laughed and hugged her back.  
  
They let go and looked into one another's eyes. Ginny shook out of it, "So are we just going to stand around all day, or are you going to let me in?"  
  
He smiled; he did have a very cute smile, "Of course!" He turned and led her into the house, "PROFESSOR! Ginny's here!"  
Professor Dumbledore walked in, hobbling on a cane. He had grown so old in a few short years, he had so much stress upon him and he just wasn't what he used to be. Dumbledore nodded for her to sit down on an old ratty couch where her brother was already seated. Ron stood up and gave her a hug; he hadn't seen her in a few months.  
  
"Alright, Ginny?" he asked his sister.  
  
"I suppose. Mum and dad are fine, but they are dreadfully worried about you," she let go and sat down beside him. He put an arm around her and she noticed a huge bandage on his arm. "Ron! How did that happen?"  
  
Ron smiled, "It was actually quite funny. You hear that Draco's old crony, Crabbe, was sent to Azkaban? Gave me this here when I tried to make peace with him, you know, the Redemption Law. So, sent him straight away, glad too though, that git didn't deserve redemption!" Ginny laughed at her brother's good humor about everything that was going on. Ron had been fighting in the war since seventh year and her parents were always worried that they would lose another child.  
  
Professor Lupin and Sirius came in carrying two trays, Professor Lupin's with cookies and Sirius's with tea. Ginny laughed at the sight of Sirius in an apron, "Didn't know you were a housewife there Sirius!"  
  
"Ha ha, that's very funny, now, tea?" he poured her some tea and went to sit on the loveseat.  
  
Ginny sipped her tea and looked up at her professor, "Please, professor, do you mind telling me why, exactly, I am here?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Ginny, as you know, we are not winning the war. Everyday more and more go over to the dark side to join Voldemort. Those that do go over to his side knows, well, think that, they will be safer if he isn't their enemy. But recently, there have been some ideas as to how to defeat him." Ginny nodded for him to continue, "Are you aware of what a time turner is?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I've studied them in Wizard Tools II."  
  
"Of course. Well, the theory is that if we returned someone to the past, they could try to deter Tom Riddle from ever becoming Voldemort," Ginny got very pale, 'They can't send me. Not after what he did to me!'. "Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked her.  
She began to mumble indiscriminately, not realizing what she was saying, "Not Tom, no one knows what he did to me, not Tom!" She was shaking her head violently, her red curls bouncing against her head. Finally she snapped out of it. "Sorry, Professor, he just, it was terrible not being in control of myself! And I am going back to see the same Tom?" she gazed at her former professor. "Sir, you don't know what you are asking me!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temple, he looked very tired. He looked back up at Ginny, "Ginny, I know very well what I am asking you! There is no one else that I can bring myself to ask!"  
  
"Why me, then? Why me?" She looked to her feet, studying her shoes.  
  
"I wish that I could have chosen another. Harry cannot go for obvious reasons. Ron is the leading auror, Sirius is in chare of the Underground Mission, and it would be far too dangerous to send Remus for fear Dippet would expel him once it was realized that he was a werewolf. Plus, it is much preferred that whoever goes passes as a student as it will be much easier to get close to Tom," Dumbledore looked pleadingly at his former student. "Please, child, do this for the side of good!"  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through Ginny's mind. 'I cannot do this! I nearly died!' She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her eyes. 'But if I can maybe save the Tom that I knew before he turned on me, then perhaps I could.' Ginny slowly moved her head up and down. "Yes, Professor. I will do what I must!" Ron smiled at his sister and threw his arms around her. "Ron, I'm not doing this for you, I am doing this for Dumbledore and ", she hesitated and pulled away. "Never mind!" The others eyed her suspiciously but she waved it off.  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the group before him. They were the future, they were what was saving the world from being engulfed in darkness, and he was glad for it, "I shall leave you now, you may all stay the night here, and I will be back tomorrow morning to perform the spell!" He bid them farewell and apparated out of the shack.  
  
Ginny looked around and for the first time realized that Hermione was missing, "By the way, where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances, "Um." Ron spoke up, "She couldn't come because she's....."  
  
Harry hit Ron hard, "We aren't supposed to tell anyone! Not even your sister!" He said it under his breath so that Ginny couldn't hear it.  
  
"Got the cold! That's it, Hermione's got the cold!" Ron said quickly. Ginny shook her head and mouthed 'boys!' before going over to the fireplace. Ron looked at Ginny, "You ought to call Mum and tell her."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes, you're right. Better do that." She threw some powder into the fire and called out her mother's name. Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the hearth, "Mum, there's something I've got to tell you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Well, go right ahead then. Hello everyone!" Everyone waved and Ginny smiled, but a silent tear fell down her face. Mrs. Weasley became concerned, "Are you alright, darling?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no, "They've asked me to fight, Mum!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew frightened, "You? But they can't ask you! I've already lost one son and I am in the danger of loosing another and now they are taking my only daughter away from me? I won't have it!"  
  
"Mum! Don't worry like that! Please, you must understand, if I do this," more tears fell from her face, "If I do this then there is a chance that the war will never happen!"  
  
"What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going back in time. Now mum, don't cry! I have to go!"  
  
"Absolutely have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You promise to come home?"  
  
"Of course, I promise! Now, don't worry, you still have the twins, I don't think that they are going anywhere, their joke shop is really getting along. It's all the kids were talking about last year, you know?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Alright darling, you go now, alright? Get some sleep. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Ginny called before Mrs. Weasley's head disappeared. Ginny sighed and collapsed on the couch between Remus and Sirius. 'I can't believe I am doing this!' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and laying her head back. Before she realized it she was fast asleep.  
%Dream%  
Ginny lay soaked in grimy water, her curls hanging in straight locks, outlining her face. Snakes covered the walls, stone ones mind you, but they seemed to slither with all reality. She raised her head slowly but when she realized where she was she slid quickly to the side, leaning against the wall. Something slinked up her back and over her shoulder; it was one of the stone snakes. She screamed bloody murder and jumped back to the middle, watching the walls slither with life.  
"Darling Ginny, be not afraid!" a voice filled the strange place. She turned quickly around and looked for the source, but it was no use, everything was dark. Finally he stepped out of the shadows, "Do you not recognize me?"  
  
She shadowed her eyes and looked up at him, "Tom?" The figure nodded. Under other circumstances she would have thought him very handsome, but the dim light did little for him. "Where am I?" she asked as she stood up, regaining her strength.  
Tom's voice filled the room, "My master's chamber!" She shook her head no, but Tom only smiled. "Yes, dear Ginny, the Chamber of Secrets!" Ginny backed away from Tom, a bead of sweat poured down her face, or was a tear? Tom reached out and stroked her face. She cringed, "I once knew a Ginny that would have wanted that!"  
  
She smiled at him, but it was not a friendly smile, "Yeah, sure!"  
  
He glared in her direction and she feared that she had gone too far, "I have known two of you! Though I must say, fifty years will indeed change a person!"  
%End Dream%  
  
Ginny woke with a start. She found herself in her bed, the sheets entangled around her legs. Someone was knocking on her door. "Just a minute!" she called as she pulled on a robe over her pajamas. She ran to the door and opened it quickly.  
  
There stood Dumbledore, "It is time."  
  
She nodded, "Let's get this over with." She hugged each of the house mates in turn. Ron extra long, "Take care of mum and dad for me!"  
  
"Funny," he smiled.  
  
She looked at him oddly, "What's funny?"  
"I was saying that to you a year ago." She hugged him again and took the time-turner around her neck. It was one of the larger ones, meant for year travel.  
  
"Five is enough, but you must say by ten as you go!" Dumbledore told her.  
  
She turned the time-turner five times and yelled at the top of her lungs, BY TEN! The world spun around her in a blue mist. She felt herself lunge out of it and collapse onto someone. She got up and looked at who it was in the eye. When she saw him, she gasped.  
Alrightee then, you like the new version? I am very pleased with it and NO author's notes! ;) Well, please review what you think of the new version! Much appreciative....  
~Lilolu~ 


End file.
